1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to hearing aid apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved hearing aid filter apparatus wherein the same is arranged to effect filtration of various airborne contaminants relative to a hearing aid housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Individuals frequently utilizing hearing aid and hearing aid amplification units in areas containing airborne contaminants and the like requires periodic and frequent cleanings of such hearing aid housings to maintain their efficient use. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a mesh sock structure arranged for ease of cleaning and removal relative to a hearing aid housing structure to permit effective filtration of various contaminants directed to the hearing aid housing. Prior art apparatus to dust filtration is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,008 to Tagagi, et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,150 to King sets forth a nasal dust filtration arranged to be received within nasal passages to effect filtration of dust particles directed into the nasal cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,387 to Margraf and U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,679 to Slaughter are further examples of dust filtration apparatus.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved hearing aid filter apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in removal of airborne particles relative to a hearing aid housing structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.